IDW comics
The Friendship is Magic franchise extends to several comic books. Outside of the short strips published in ''My Little Pony'' magazines, there are three series of ongoing comics published by IDW Publishing. The first issue of the comic's main series was IDW's most successful book in 2012 and the company's top-selling book overall, placing 90th (61st by dollar value) overall for the year. As of October 2013, the comics have sold over one million copies. Other statistics can be found here. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' The main series consists of original story arcs set after the second season of the show. The first arc is entitled The Return of Queen Chrysalis and features the return of the eponymous villain. The second arc, entitled Nightmare Rarity in a tumblr post by Brenda Hickey who drew a later comic, features the return of the Nightmare Forces, which are related to Nightmare Moon. The third arc is entitled Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair and focuses on Big McIntosh. The fourth arc is entitled Neigh Anything and focuses on Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. The fifth arc is entitled My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy and sees the main cast becoming the crew of notorious pirate captain Hoofbeard. Further arcs are to be released. ''My Little Pony Micro-Series'' The micro-series consists of single-issue stories, each focusing on a single character. The first six issues focus on the main six characters, and further issues focus on other characters. Issue #10 is planned to be the last issue. ''My Little Pony: Friends Forever'' Friends Forever is a new ongoing series to replace the micro-series when it concludes. It started in January 2014, and consists of single-issue stories, each focusing on two characters (the first of focus on Applejack and Pinkie Pie). Annual editions A My Little Pony annual was released in October 2013. It is 48 pages long and features stories based on the My Little Pony Equestria Girls movie. ''My Little Pony Animated'' My Little Pony Animated is a series of trade paperback books published by IDW Publishing intended for younger readers. The books consist of frames from the show with dialogue balloons (taken directly from the show scripts ), sound effects, etc. Volume 1, entitled My Little Pony: The Magic Begins, which is 112 pages long, was released on August 27, 2013. Other releases A 104-page trade paperback book which collects issues #1-4, entitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Volume 1, was released on May 28, 2013. Volume 2 of the series contains issues #5-8 and was released on September 24, 2013. Volume 3 of the series will contain issues #9-12 and is to be released on January 28, 2014. A 152-page TPB entitled My Little Pony: Pony Tales Volume 1, collecting Micro-Series issues #1-6, is scheduled for release on November 5, 2013. A translation is to be released in Japan on January 20, 2014.English coverage and original article (Japanese). Volume 2 will contain issues #7-10 and is to be released on March 4, 2014. My Little Pony Cover Gallery! series is to be released, each 32 pages of issue covers; issue #1 was released in August 2013. A 72-page "Color Me" Treasury Edition was released on June 12, 2013, containing the first issue in black and white as well as "all forty-eight" covers for the first four issues. My Little Pony: Digest-Size is to be released in trade paperback volumes, each 6x9 inches and containing 52 pages. IDW Limited released comicfolios for Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash on April 15, 2013. Each comicfolio contains a variant cover comic book and lithograph in a hardcover portfolio; they are limited to 500 copies. Comicfolios for Rarity and Fluttershy were released on May 7, followed by Applejack and Pinkie Pie editions that were released in July. IDW Limited will release a deluxe hardcover edition of the first four issues (including a cover gallery); these will be available in red, black, and blue labels, each with increasing exclusive content. Coinciding with Halloween 2013, IDW released a free "Halloween Edition" mini-comic of My Little Pony. Art The cover and page artists often release their own versions of the final cover designs and page art. *Heather Breckel's gallery contains some page art. *Katie Cook's gallery contains some cover and page art. *Tony Fleecs' gallery contains cover art, including the Hot Topic covers and Larry's/Jetpack Comics combined cover final versions. *Andy Price's gallery contains preliminary character studies, the art for issue 1 covers A-F, and some original page inks. *Sara Richard's gallery contains her original cover art. See also *List of allusions in the comics *List of pony characters in the comics Galleries :Main series gallery :Micro-Series gallery References it:Fumetti IDW ru:IDW комиксы Category:Comics